A handset may be a mobile phone, a telephone, a wireless communication device, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a digital music player, a digital calculator, an electronic key fob for keyless entry, a media player, and an inventory control device. A handset user may use a handset to call and request various services from a customer care representative at a customer care center for a communication service provider.